A Long Night at Camp Blood
by Tarantula
Summary: Adaption of the game with elements of Nick Antosca's script. It's the end of the summer when Jenny Myers and her fellow camp counsellors decide to check out the old Camp Crystal Lake, unaware that their visit attracts the attention of Jason Voorhees. Now they have to survive Jason's murderous rampage but who will live and who will meet a gruesome end?
1. Chapter 1

**Friday the 13** **th**

- _A Long Night at Camp Blood_ -

 _(Authors note: Based on the game and Nick Antosca's Friday the 13_ _th_ _3D script. This story is not meant to be in line with any of the film's continuity despite the fact there might be a few Easter eggs.)_

 _Chapter One_

 _ **Camp Crystal Lake. 1987.**_

The whole world seemed captured in amber. The surface of the lake was perfectly still, reflecting the burning sky like a mirror. The lake could have been mistaken for paradise, quiet and serene…but then the Camp Crystal Lake swimming class arrived. High pitched squeals were accompanied by splashing as the kids ran into the lake and kicked at the water. Jenny Myers, Tiffany Cox and Adam Palomino followed the kids and stood on the waterbed.

Jenny had shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was cute in a "girl next door" kind of way with bow-shaped lips and a pale complexion. Being a swimmer herself she was slender but toned. Stood to her left, was Tiffany. She was gorgeous and petite with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Men could get lost in her eyes and they often did. Both girls looked tiny standing next to Adam. It didn't surprise anyone when he told them that he was a football player and Jenny reckoned that his broad shoulders came very handy in matches. He had literally sent Chad flying when the boys played a match the day before the kids had arrived. It was only when Buggzy joined the game did Adam have any trouble.

Jenny blew her whistle to get the kids' attention.

"Okay, boys and girls. Today you're going to go for your lifeguard badge. Tiffany is going to stay on the deck and time you all. You're going to be "rescuing" me and Adam is going to watch and see how you do," she explained. "You'll wait for your turn on the deck with Tiffany. Understood?" they all nodded and turned and swam towards the floating deck.

Jenny handed Tiffany the stop watch and the three counsellors walked into the freezing lake. Tiffany climbed up onto the deck to join the kids and Jenny floated on her back, closing her eyes. Adam floated a few feet away from her, his teeth chattering.

"Cold?" she asked with a smile.

"Fucking freezing," he replied. "Rex!" he shouted, startling Jenny and she flinched. "You're up!"

She heard a loud splash, followed by several little ones. They grew louder and louder until water sprayed her face and she felt a tiny pair of arms gather her up. She allowed herself to be pulled towards the deck where she could hear Tiffany and the boys laughing. Rex wasn't the most graceful lifeguard and accidently hit Jenny's head against the wooden deck but she had the good grace not to mention it as she pulled herself upright and turned to Tiffany and the kids.

"So how'd he do?" she asked and Tiffany's jaw dropped.

"Oh…sorry. I forgot to push the button. The boys distracted me," she smiled sheepishly and Jenny bristled.

"Right. Well we'll count that as a pass and try to remember to press the button the next time, okay?"

Tiffany saluted. "Gotcha."

Jenny turned and swam back towards an unimpressed Adam.

"She's useless," he mumbled.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea pairing a model up with a group of hormonal boys," Jenny mused with a sarcastic smirk.

"She's not a model. She won a contest to be Miss March in her hometown's bikini calendar. That doesn't make her a model. I like her and shit but she gets on my nerves."

"Like her, eh?" Jenny teased him with a small splash and he snorted.

"Not like that. AJ is more my type," he replied as another boy jumped in. "Time to play dead, Miss Myers."

The other boy had a bit of trouble swimming with Jenny and Adam had to give him some tips but he eventually got her to the deck. Tiffany actually managed to time him this time and Jenny swam back to Adam for her next rescue.

"Why don't you ask A.J out?" Jenny asked.

"Bit late don't you think?" he replied. "The kids go home tomorrow and we go home the day after that."

"Well you can't ask her out afterwards can you?" she laughed. "You guys might be the new Buggzy and Vanessa."

He smirked. "Or the new you and Chad…"

"Don't. I might bring my breakfast up," she shivered from disgust.

"He fancies you, y'know?"

She shivered and it wasn't because of the cold water. Chad was a creep and had been hitting on her all summer despite her constantly rejecting him. He seemed to have this idea that just because he had money and good hair that every girl was just naturally into him and it couldn't be further from the truth- except for Tiffany.

"He also fancies Tiffany."

"Duh. Dude wants a threesome," he told her and she responded by splashing him. "Guys talk!" he laughed.

"Well you can tell him it's not going to happen and if he so much as suggests it I'm going to strangle him with his stupid sweater," she said and sighed. "Shouldn't someone have saved me by now?"

They looked towards the deck to see Tiffany talking with the boys while the girls looked extremely annoyed. swam to the deck. The two swam to the deck and Jenny splashed Tiffany irritably.

"Why don't you play dead for a while?" she suggested. "We might actually get somewhere."

Tiffany considered this and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go float in the dirty lake," she said dramatically and all the boys began to protest and she turned to them. "Some junior lifeguards you are. What if I need mouth to mouth?" she asked and those protests quickly turned to cheers of encouragement.

Tiffany jumped in the water and swam off with Adam. Jenny climbed up and sat on the deck. The boys lined up, eager to jump in to rescue their new damsel in distress. The girls lined up too with significantly less enthusiasm.

"I'd rather let her drown. Couldn't we save Adam instead?" asked Fizz and Jenny tried not to laugh.

"I'm afraid not."

Fizz groaned. "But…look at them!" she nodded at the boys and one of them practically leapt into the water for his turn.

Jenny patted her on the head. "It's okay. They mature…eventually."

Eric "J.R" Lachappa wiped his sweaty forehead with his forearm. He had signed up for Camp Crystal Lake because he had wanted to lose weight and maybe meet some girls. Well he had met some girls (not in the way he had wanted) but he certainly hadn't lost any weight. The camp chiefs were too good at their jobs. They had gotten so sick of him going up for more helpings that they just gave him more on his first visit.

His dark hair stuck to his forehead and he looked over to Deborah as she helped one of the girls with her knots. She was so pretty but she would never look at him _that way_. He had often wondered what it would be like to kiss her creamy skin…to see her in bed without her glasses, her usually structured hair set free. He had spent most nights pleasuring himself with nothing but the thought of her and the mental image of her in her swimsuit.

Just thinking about it there caused a stirring in his pants and he had to kneel down to help a group of kids with their knots to distract himself. Kenny came running towards him irritably.

"Have you seen Buggzy and Vanessa?" he asked and Eric shook his head. "Well if you do can you kindly remind them that they're meant to be taking their group out for a run?"

"C-can do," Eric nodded and Kenny turned on his heels and stormed off.

"What's up?" Deborah asked.

"Buggzy and Vanessa are…erm…missing," he explained and Deborah rolled her eyes.

Yes… _missing_ …the term they used when the two were actually off having sex. Eric turned away from her and watched Chad approach Kenny with a pleading expression. Chad was only working at the camp because he had driven his dad's car into a wall. Kenny had to give Chad's dad a full report of how well he worked and, depending on the report, he would get his credit card back. Eric hadn't been too happy about having to share a cabin with Chad and Chad had made no effort to hide his own disgust at the idea. Oh well. It was better having Chad as a roommate than Mitch, the stoner kid. He constantly stunk of weed and the group speculated that he only had a job because he was Kenny's second cousin. Kenny stopped to talk to Chad and both Eric and Deborah knew what he was saying: _fuck off_.

Chad had tried bribing Kenny on the first day to give him a glowing review; something Kenny hadn't been impressed by. Chad had continued to press the issue throughout the summer and responded to Eric's suggestion that he should just work hard instead of trying to pay Kenny off by throwing Eric's underwear in the lake. That hadn't helped gaining the kids' respect. He was older than them damn it but that hadn't stopped them from making fun of him for his weight. He had tried to be stern with them but it was no use. Working with Deborah was the only plus to the job…that and Tiffany. Now she was hot. A.J wasn't bad either. He wasn't into rock but she was cool. Jenny was really pretty too.

Why did he have to be surrounded by so many pretty girls? There was more chance of them making out with each other than him…great. Now he had that image in his head. Well that would be something to entertain him in bed. Chad sulked towards the group, his hands buried in his hands.

"What's up, fat ass?" he kicked at the ground.

"P-please don't swear in front of the kids," Eric scolded him and Chad snorted and ran his hand through his golden blonde hair.

"Hey, Debs. How's it going?" he asked and Eric felt his heart sink into his stomach.

He didn't think he'd be able to handle it if Deborah flirted with Chad. Deborah gave him a sceptical look and shrugged.

"Fine," was her reply and he stiffened as she went back to helping the kids.

Chad apparently hadn't expected such a cold response and Eric had to hide his smile. Chad rolled his eyes, tutted at walked away mumbling to himself. Eric tried to sneak a look at Deborah only to find that she was smiling at him and he turned away promptly, his cheeks reddening. He saw Buggzy and Vanessa walking on the path and he waved at them.

"Kenny told me to remind you that you're meant to be taking the kids out for a run!" he shouted and Buggzy gave him a thumbs up.

"Heading there now!" he shouted. "We were busy!"

Eric wasn't sure how to respond to this. They all knew what they meant so he simply gave Buggzy a thumbs up in response.

"Cool?" he replied and the two sniggered, causing Eric to redden again.

"Do you think they'll stay in touch after we all go home?" Deborah asked and Eric shrugged

"I-I dunno. Is that a thing we're supposed to do?" he asked and Deborah shrugged, smiling.

"I dunno. Seems a bit weird to just leave and never talk to each other again. Don't you think?" she asked and he wiped his forehead again.

Was he sweating even more than before? Was that even possible?

"I guess? I haven't really thought about it," he admitted. "I just kind of figured we'd all go our own ways and stuff."

Deborah frowned at this. "Oh. Really? Okay then," and she went to help another group of kids.

One of the boys Eric had been helping sighed.

"I'm twelve and even I know you've got no game," the boy told him. "Like seriously, fat ass? For some reason she's into you."

Eric glared at the boy. "Please don't call me fat ass."

"Blondie did."

"That's because he's a dick…don't repeat that either!" he quickly stressed.

Was he right though? Did Deborah have a thing for him? No…it was impossible. He needed more data. He needed A.J's help. He excused himself from the group and ran halfway to A.J's cabin before he had to stop to catch his breath. Damn his stupid weight. He knocked on the door but he doubted she could hear it over her sound of her band class and he pushed the door open and poked his head inside.

A.J was rocking out on the drums while her students struggled to keep up with her. He waved to get her attention and she promptly stopped and held her hand up to her students to tell them to stop.

"Take five," she told them and they all sighed with relief. "What's up?" she asked Eric.

"Erm…" he lowered his voice and lent in closer. "Do you know if Deborah likes me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she didn't even have to stop to think about it. "You should go for it."

Had his heart stopped. "Seriously?" he asked and she nodded. "Has she said she likes me?"

"Not in so many words but she makes it pretty obvious. Go for it, dude. We're leaving in a couple of days anyway."

He licked his lips nervously and nodded. "Right…how do I do that?"

She sighed.

"Oh, you poor fool. You know what? There's an old camp across the lake. The original Camp Crystal Lake. Once all the kids are tucked away in bed I'll suggest to the others that we should go and check it out as a last hurrah sort of thing. You and Debs stay here and…get to know each other," she winked and he reddened again.

"Err- I-I guess. Yeah. Sure. Sounds- sounds like a plan."

She tapped her nose. "I know. I'm a rocker chick cupid. I got you, dude. It's going to rock."

Eric swallowed and nodded. "Right. Cool. Sweet. Rock on?"

A.J grimaced and shook her head. "No. Don't do that. Seriously. Don't. Ever again. You sound ridiculous."

He blushed. "Noted. But like- what do I do? How do I-err-"

A.J snorted. "You've watched porn before, right? Turn up to her cabin with a pizza and get your groove on," she laughed but he could already feel himself sweating.

Maybe he should ask Jenny her opinion.

"Well…thanks," he turned on his heels and practically ran out of the cabin, leaving A.J to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Jenny, Adam and Tiffany handed each of the kids badges for completing their swimming lesson. Each of the kids put their badge in their truck pocket and went off to use the showers, laughing and congratulating themselves on a job well done. The three counsellors tidied up the equipment and went off to shower themselves. Tiffany sang as she showered and while she was very pretty, her singing voice wouldn't win her any talent competitions any time soon so Jenny was quick with her shower and went back to her cabin to get dressed.

Once she was dressed she went to Kenny's office to use the phone, as was their agreement. Jenny was the oldest child of her family, her only sibling being her little brother Sean. Her life was perfectly average. Her family was middle class with a decently sized home, a white picket fence, and an old golden retriever called Rover. She had always been close with her parents and had actually been hesitant about leaving to work for the summer but A.J had persisted.

"You're allowed to leave and expand your horizons!" A.J had told her one night after picking her up from the Miner's. The Miner's lived on the other side of town but they paid the best baby-sitting money. "You can't just stay here, wait on tables and babysit kids all summer."

"But look at it this way: you're considering going in social services when we leave school so wouldn't working with kids for the summer help you decide if it's something you really want to do," A.J grinned, knowing that Jenny would find it very difficult to argue with her reasoning.

Jenny sighed. "I hate you.'

"Bitch, you love me. Your radiance, positivity and overall well-behaved manner perfectly contrasts with my rebel attitude and you just love to mother me and keep me in line," replied A.J, nudging Jenny playfully.

Jenny and A.J had been best friends since they were five and that friendship had persisted even though their tastes changed as they grew up. A.J's dad had left the family when she was seven and two years later her stepdad walked into her life, causing A.J to go into a defensive state. She hated her dad for leaving but hated her stepdad for swooping in and trying to act as a replacement for her father.

A.J began to rebel against any authoritative figure and it became Jenny's job to keep her in line and to mellow her out. Jenny was there through it all and was the one to find A.J by the train tracks when she ran away from home and hugged her while she cried, asking why her dad left her and why she hadn't been enough for him.

"I'll never leave you," Jenny promised. "Never."

And so, in return for keeping her on the straight and narrow, A.J did her best to stop Jenny for just settling into a normal, boring life. Jenny had to admit, she had enjoyed working at the camp but she was eager to get home to see her family and Rover, who hadn't been well for a few weeks leading up to Jenny's departure. She explained this to Kenny once she arrived and he was all too happy to let her use the phone whenever she needed it.

She dialled her home number and waited, counting to seven before her mom finally answered. Jenny smiled. It never rang more than seven times.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, mom."

" _Jenny? Oh hello, sweetheart. How are you?_ "

Jenny looked out the window and saw Buggzy and Vanessa running with some of the kids and she twirled the phone line around her finger.

"I'm fine. Looking forward to coming home. How about you guys? How's Rover?" she asked apprehensively.

" _Rover's fine. Bet he can't wait to see you though. We're fine. Sean scrapped his knee yesterday though._ "

"Did you put some antiseptic cream on it?' asked Jenny and she just knew her mom wanted to laugh at this. She always said Jenny acted like an overprotective mother.

" _Yes, I did. Don't worry. I think he'll make a full recovery to skateboard another day,"_ her mom laughed.

There was a knock at the door and Jenny saw Eric standing on the other side, looking anxious. He waved at her and she nodded, beckoning him inside. He opened the door slightly, slipped inside and carefully closed it so not to make any noise.

"Listen, mom, I'm going to have to go. Work stuff," she said and Eric looked flustered. He waved his hands and shook his head, not wanting to disturb her conversation but she shook her head. "Love you, bye."

"Love you too, sweetie," and Jenny hung up.

"You okay?" she asked him and he went red.

"Yeah- I just- A.J wants everyone to sneak off tonight to check out the original Camp Crystal Lake so I can try to- erm- "woo" Deborah and I was wondering how to- to- y'know?" he couldn't get the words out so he decided to mime them with his hands instead, much to Jenny's amusement.

"What's that supposed to be?" she teased and he just looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "And what do you mean A.J wants us to sneak off to the old camp?" she asked.

"You know…the old abandoned camp the other side of the lake," he answered.

"Packanack?"

"No. The other one."

"Two abandoned camps on the same lake…" she mused, "that's actually pretty weird."

"Don't forget that place that was burnt down a few years ago- Higgins something," Eric added and Jenny compressed her lips into a thin line. Apparently Crystal Lake was a hot spot for unusual activity. Eric didn't live too far away from Crystal Lake so, while he knew some things about the town's history, he wasn't a hundred percent on everything.

All he mentioned was that some murders happened in the original camp a long time ago so it was shut down. The town tried to rebrand itself with another camp: Packanack, but it just didn't have the name recognition, failed to make money and was eventually shut down until the town council decided that enough time had passed since the murders and built a brand-new Camp Crystal Lake with the remains of Packanack being considered for some kind of youth rehabilitation center.

Whether that would happen was yet to be seen, as there was apparently another one being developed independently not too far away from the town.

"Anyway, how do I…I want her to like me and apparently she does but I've never…I'm not exactly…"

Jenny smiled sympathetically and walked over to give him a hug, which he didn't respond too.

"You're just perfect the way you are, Eric. Stop doubting yourself," she told him.

"It's pretty hard when you look like this. It's easy for you to say. You're already beautiful. There's no way a girl like you would go for me in the real world," he said glumly and Jenny grimaced.

Well- he was right but not for the reason he thought. She patted him on the arm, unsure what to say but he took her silence as confirmation and kicked at the floor miserably.

"Believe me, Eric. You're fine as you are. Don't-" she wasn't sure how to explain it without making it too obvious. She had never shared that aspect of her life with anyone except A.J. Not even her parents knew. But he looked so downtrodden… "don't let my specific tastes make you feel like you're not a great guy. You are and Debs does like you and she's stunning.'

"I like her for more than just her looks," he said defensively.

She beamed. "See? That's why girls are going to like you! So many guys are just there for looks and an easy night! You actually see girls as people! You treat them with respect!"

"That's just your way of telling me that I'm a 'nice guy' isn't it?" he mumbled, "and nice guys usually finish last."

She bristled. "In high school maybe but not in the real world. Do you think any of the girls here give two damns about Chad?" she asked and she cut him off before he had the chance to answer, "Tiffany doesn't count."

"I suppose no then."

She smiled. "Exactly. So I wouldn't worry about the-" she copied Eric's hand gestures, "and focus on just having a nice time with her. If it happens, it happens. If not then there's always next time."

He still didn't look sure but he nodded anyway and Kenny entered the office, surprised to find them both there.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"Girl talk," Jenny smiled and Eric laughed uncertainly.

A.J had finished packing up when Adam arrived with a big grin on his face. A.J stared back at him, confused and he lent against the door frame, folding his arms over his muscled chest and she couldn't help but notice how the sleeves of his t-shirt rolled up slightly to expose more of his biceps.

"So, Jenny just spoke to me. Apparently, you want us all to sneak over to the old camp to give Eric and Debs sometime alone…" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah? And?"

He snorted. "I know why you really want to go over there."

Now it was her time to fold her arms over her chest. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. You want to see if you can find the mythical weed to take home with you."

She looked around wildly, half expecting to see Jenny hiding somewhere to catch her out. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she grinned at him mischievously.

"You're the one who told me about it," she reminded him.

"I said Chad had mentioned it," he replied innocently.

"Either way- I wanna find that weed, man," she grinned. "I know a lot of kids back at home that would love to get baked. Money maker so I can get the fuck outta dodge."

"Well legend says it's a lot of fucking weed so I'm down for helping you sneak it back if you want," he offered and A.J smiled. "Mitch would probably be down to help too."

He liked her. She knew he liked her. He wasn't too bad himself and hell, they only had two more nights before they went home. She could think of a few things to do for those two nights. She acted as though she were considering his offer.

"I always thought of you as a square," she teased but he just smiled.

"I'm willing to try and make you rethink that assumption," he replied and she clapped his shoulder.

"Well you speak to Mitch and we'll start operation Baker's Man," she instructed and he burst out laughing. "Don't make fun of the operation name. It's a good operation name."

"For a five-year-old."

She flipped him off.

Tiffany gave great head. She could do things with her mouth that no other girl had managed to do. Chad got a lot of head, it was something that just came with being both good looking and rich. It wasn't hard to find a girl willing to sink to her knees for a chance to get a taste of his family's wealth. All he needed to do was make a few empty promises like "next summer you should come and hang out on my father's boat" and he was in.

He knew, just by looking at her, that Tiffany was an expert cock sucker. It was the first thought that came into his head when he first met her, quickly followed by "that's one hell of a fuckable ass". He only had two more nights to get her to finally give her ass up. How to do it? What lie would convince her? He had already used the boat and the fancy cars…

His train of thought was literally derailed as his mind exploded. His whole body went rigid and he tightened his grip on the table he was sitting on until Tiffany finally withdrew her mouth, wiping her lips with a naughty school-girl expression on her face.

 _Jesus Christ_ , he thought. _If only the other girls could get me off just by using their mouth…_

And his favourite thing about Tiffany? The fact she swallowed the first time she ever sucked him off without giving it a thought. He hated girls who spat it out. It wasn't sexy and Tiffany "Cox-sucker" was one sexy bitch. He looked down at her in amazement. No other girl looked that good only wearing denim shorts. No other girl had tits as fantastic as hers. He had seen some great tits in his life time- he had also seen some weird ones with some fucked up nipples- but Tiffany's tits were the perfect size, shape and her nipples were the perfect shade of light pink.

"Oh, I fucking love you, Cox," he breathed, reaching down to pull his trousers back up.

"I get that a lot," she told him, grabbed her but he grabbed his instant camera from his trouser pocket and took a quick snap her the topless brunette for some personal uses later.

"You better not show that to anyone," she warned, pulling her top back on and he just laughed. He was going to show it to all his mates back home, followed by some very exaggerated stories. She would forever be known as the Camp Slut to him and his friends, something they would laugh about years later at the golf course while they speculated what happened to her. She'd probably end up as a single mom having to use coupons to get by.

He patted her on the head. "Of course not, baby," he looked out the window and saw A.J and Adam approach Mitch as he mediated on one of the tables. "Wonder what they're up to?" he did the gentlemanly thing and helped Tiffany to her feet. "Let's go find out."

He and Tiffany left their empty cabin and approached the trio, Chad offering them a fake smile.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" he asked.

A.J smirked at the other two boys and then smiled at Chad. "Hey. Me and Adam were just talking to Mitch about going over to the old abandoned camp tonight as a group thing. One last team activity before we leave."

Chad considered this. "I'm up for it. What about you, Tiff?" he asked and she shrugged. "Sweet. What time do we leave?"

"Thirty minutes after sundown," A.J answered. "Can you tell Buggzy and Vanessa if you see them?" she asked and he nodded before taking Tiffany's hand and dragging her away with him.

"We're so getting him high, right?" asked Mitch and A.J nodded. "Sweet."

Adam started laughing. "This should be pretty entertaining."


End file.
